iKnow the Real Melanie
by Hermione's-Purple-Quill78
Summary: They always said she was perfect. The hair , the clothes, and the personality, but in reality my perfect sister Melanie was worse than me. Nobody knew, but it was all an act. Melanie should be careful, cuz I have the dirt to ruin her reputation. R
1. How She's Really Like

A:N: Hey everyone! When I was trying to sleep last night this idea popped into my head. I've decided to try it out, and see if you guys like it. If you do enjoy this please leave a review, and I'll post new chapters up as frequently as I can. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please express your feelings about this story, and let me know if there is anything you feel should be changed. Thank you!

Piper .W

They always wondered why I hated it when Melanie came to visit from "boarding school". Well I have my reasons. Every time I hear Carly say "But she's so sweet. How could you dislike her so much?" I felt like church bells were ringing in my ears, begging me to attend services. Well Carly didn't know the whole story. Yeah, yeah, I know. She's my best friends, and she should know. But frankly I'm embarrassed about the whole Melanie thing. Everyone thinks that she was some sweet girl going to a "Goodie two-shoes" school. Where she is practicing her academic "gifts". Well that is NOT, I repeat NOT why she's out of the state going to school. It's because she's a delinquent! Yeah, I know it's hard to believe. In 2005 she was sent off to St. Williams school for the mentally disturbed. Yeah, disturbed! Mentally! When Melanie, and I were twelve years old she vandalized half of Seattle. Mom went bananas, got her a therapist. You know junk like that. Dr. Maryland confirmed she was crazy, and sent her off to the nut house, where they would try to "make her better".But when I stood on the airport floor, and saw her walk out, I knew it hadn't worked.

Dressed in baggy pants, chains hanging from her pockets, spiked hair, died purple, and blue, leather jacket, black top showing of a tattooed mid-drift with a skull on it. She carried a cage of long slinky rats, and a small red bag, with multiple zippers, and patches sewn on.

"What up lil sis?" She asked with a sly grin on her face, though she knew very well I was delivered and hour before her. I rolled my eyes

"I'm not gonna take this right now. Alright? I have a headache, and haven't had my bacon yet." She chuckled "Lets just get your stupid luggage, and get outta here."I turned away, expecting her to follow me down to the luggage carousel, but Melanie Puckett wasn't so easy. "Melanie, seriously! I've got iCarly to shoot in a couple of hours, so hurry it up." Still with a devilish smile in her face, she stood. "Melanie!" I yelled, begging her to listen, starting get frustrated.

"I don't answer to Melanie anymore." she said curling her lip up,

"Uhhh... Excuse me?" I asked with sarcasm in my tone.

" Well, little sis-"

"Big sis!" I corrected her

"Don't interrupt." She barked " I've had my name legally changed to Spike." She said proudly, I snorted

"Spike?" I burst into a fit of laughter, "Spike?!" She folded her arms, and tapped her foot with a era of impatience on her face.

"So, so childish Samantha." She said with haste

"I don't answer to Samantha anymore, I answer to Buzz!" I laughed so hard, I felt my gut throb inside of me.

"Your really asking for it Sam!" Melanie yelled,

"What?" I asked still chuckling, I collected myself into a more serious state. "I'm not scared of you Melanie." I said her real name just to annoy her. "Not scared." She scowled. "Now, take your ugly rats, and let's get outta here." I demanded,

"They aren't rats. They're ferrets, I repeat fer-rets!" She said making sure it was clear to me what the creatures were.

"Whatev, same thing." I said carelessly. "Let's just go." I asked once more,

"Fine." She grumbled, and with that she followed me through the crowded airport to the luggage carousel.

As the carousel became visible I instantly knew which bag was "Spike's". Black with red seems, patches, and stitches, I noticed "Melanie" had been embroidered in, but crossed out with purple thread. Just beneath her original name was embroidered in orange thread "Spike". I rolled my eyes. Melanie went ahead of me to retrieve her luggage, and quickly came back.

"Ok, we can go now." Melanie said

"You brought your "Sweet Melanie" stuff didn't you?" I asked using air quotations next to the words "Sweet Melanie".

"Hecks yea. I can't have Carly finding out who I really am!"

"Why not?" I asked somewhat amused that she cared what Carly was thinking.

"Cuz Carly is a good friend, and if she found out how I really am, she might not like me." she said simply.

"Whatev, let's just go home. Mom, and J-ma are waiting for you." And with that we left.

A:N: So here is the first chapter! Tell me what you think, and I'll post more! Thanks! :D

Piper .W


	2. Ditching a Ditcher

A:N:Hey guys! I actually was trying to get this story up all day yesterday! The document up-loader wouldn't let me upload anything. I finally tried to day, and it worked! I decided to just get the second chapter up while it's still the weekend. Well here it goes!

Piper .W

* * *

Melanie stared up in awe out the window of the bus.

"W-w-where is it!?" She asked, utterly surprised.

"Wheres what?" I asked, annoyed. She turned her head back to follow whatever intrigued her so much as the bus passed by. "Where is what!?" I repeated, in frustration.

"Remember! That bridge thing! Before they sent me off to that wacko school, I vandalized that bridge." I looked at her in confusion, it was all a blur to me. It _was_ five years ago. I didn't have a great memory either. She gave me a look, a rude look.

"Sammy! How could you not remember!?" She paused "It was absolutely huge! I spray painted fried chicken being chased by pickles, and it's gone!" I sat their for a minute searching through filing cabinets in my mind, trying to remember.

"Oh, yeah! That was epic!" I called out, maybe a bit too loud. A couple of passengers gave me worried looks, others, annoyed looks.

"Finally you remember. I'm gonna have to re-do it while I'm here." Melanie said, leaning back in her seat.

"No!" I pleaded.

"Why not?" She asked, leaning forward "I thought you loved that kind of stuff!" She called,

"I do... It's just Cary, and a bunch of other goodie-two-shoes kids from Ridge Way fixed it all up. They worked really hard on it. I just wish they hadn't used such an ugly turquoise color to cover it up." Melanie gave me a surprised expression.

"Since when have you cared about other people, and their work... efforts." She asked raising her eyebrows

"If Carly hadn't worked on it, I would feel different." Melanie considered this, and leaned back in her seat again just when the bus came to a stop.

"This is where we get off." I said

"I know where I live Sammy." She said, rolling her eyes. I hated it when she called me "Sammy" It was so baby-ish, or "Girly". She'd called me that since we were little thought. It was a habit, an never ending habit. We departed the bus, and we were instantly shoved into a big scary place full of muggers, and hobos. All the sudden I felt like I wanted to be cuddled up at Sea -Tak Airport waiting for Melanie, and be safely sent home on an air porter, without having to walk any distance.

"Maybe I should call Mom, and ask her to pick us up." I suggested

"Eh, don't be a sissy. Let's just walk." Melanie said, as she began to push through the crowd of Seattlites. I quickly ran to catch up with Melanie.

"Your such a baby Sammy!" I heard Melanie call from ahead, I rolled my eyes. I knew Melanie would have a hard time finding home. She hadn't been home for a whole year, and Seattle had changed. So with a devilish smile in my face a ran off to the right direction to home.

"She can find her own way." I smirked, running across the street, over a side walk, down a few blocks, left, right. Home.

I turned my head behind me. Blonde hair whipping in my face. No Melanie in sight. I smiled, and turned down my driveway. Out of breathe I jogged up the porch. I dug in my pocket, and pulled out a set of jingling keys. I jammed the house hey into the door, turned, and pop the door was open. I collapsed on the couch, and flicked the TV on when I heard RANDOM DANCING! Emitting from my phone, my wahooed phone. Freddie set me up with the ring, it meant Carly was calling.

"Hello?" I asked, when I heard an angry voice

"SAM! WHY IS MELANIE COLD ABANDONED, AND CONFUSED ON MY COUCH!?" Carly screamed in my ear, I held the phone a few inches away from my ear, and winced at the noise.

"Well," I began

* * *

A:N: Yeah, so here is the 2nd chapter, this one was fun to write, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is kind of were we introduce how Melanie changes from sweet around Carly, and rude around Sam. We will find out later how she magically goes blonde around Carly in the next chapie if your confused. Well I'll see you later!

Piper .W


	3. Coke, and Jigsaw Puzzles

A:N: I decided to continue with this story since I got two reveiws asking for more. I would still like to hear your opinions, but if you don't want to I guess that's fine. Though, if you really want me to continue you should motivate! Reviews are the way you get an author going.

Piper .W

"Well," I started "I didn't leave her, ok? She left me, so I decided I was gonna give her her own dirt! Aright?!" I spoke through the phone,

"That is NOT what Melanie is saying!" Carly burst

"Why don't you let me talk to her. Privately!" I yelled

"Fine." Carly grumbled, I herd rumbling, and the slam of a door.

"Hello Sammy." I herd my sister say with disgust,

"Your gonna get me in trouble with Carly if you lie!" I shouted into the phone

"It is true. You did abandon me." Melanie said plainly

"You left me first! You knew what I would do!" I said

"Oh yeah, like I can see the future." She growled

"Listen! If you get Carly mad at me, I'll tell her! I'll tell who you really are. We don't want that do we? At least _you_ don't want that!" I cried out

"Ok, ok... I'll tell Carly you didn't mean to..." She broke

"Good." I said "Wait! Your wearing your Melanie stuff right?" I asked

"Yeah I brought the hair die, did it in the bathroom, and put m clip-in extensions." She said

"Wait, how did you do it so fast?"

"I have my ways." I could tell she was smirking, "I have to go Sammy. Oh, and Carly says you better not be late for iCarly. Better get Momma to drive you.." She hissed

"I can walk." I said

"No, seriously. Get Mom, I wanna go home. Have her take you over with J-ma, and she can pick me up. Ok?" Melanie asked sincerely

"Ok...Bye."

"Bye." And with that I heard the click of the receiver. We were off the line. I sighed, and walked towards the kitchen. I grasped the handle of the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out a Coke.

"Ma!" I called out,

"YOUR BACK? COME AND BRING MELANIE UP!" I smirked, taking another sip of Coke, I ran upstairs. I walked down the hall, and turned my head into the first door I saw. Mom, and J-ma were putting together a 1,000 piece puzzle with a large Sunflower in the middle. The two of them looked up.

"Wheres Me?" Mom asked

"Not here." I replied with a devilish smile,

"Well where is she?" J-ma asked

"Carly's." I stated

"Why?" Mom stood up, knocking a few puzzle pieces to the floor. She bent over the pick them up.

"Let's just say on our way home, she kinda got lost. I just got a call from Carly saying she was at her place." I smirked, as Mom, and J-ma got up, retrieved their purses, and put their jackets on.

"You got iCarly tonight?" Mom asked, as she straightened the color of her Pea-Coat.

"Yea." I answered,

"Well we will take you down to Carly's, and bring Melanie home." Mom said "Let's go." And we left the room.

"Why don't you just leave Melanie for Carly to deal with?" I said

"Because you mom, and I have to talk to Melanie." J-ma said firmly

"Whats that?" I asked as we headed down stairs

"We got a letter from the school saying she'd been harassing some kid." J-ma said, with the smack of denchers in her voice. Frothy meowed in pain. I accidentally stepped on his tail.

We walked out of the house, and got in our old beat-up Toyota.

"Meanie is gonna get whooping." Mom said angrily,

"Oh yeah." J-ma agreed "A big whooping'" With a smirk on my face I whispered

"That's what you get when your bad." And we were off.

A:N: So here's the 3rd Chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm super sick, so I decided to post a few things today. Well please leave a review, see ya next time.

Piper .W


End file.
